Enhanced Swordsmanship
For a gallery of examples for Enhanced Swordsmanship, see here. The ability to be highly proficient in the way of the sword. Variation of Enhanced Combat and sub-power of Weapon Proficiency. Also Called * Enhanced Swordplay * Master Swordsmanship/Swordplay * Supreme Swordsmanship/Swordplay * The Way of The Sword Capabilities Users are able to demonstrate a natural aptitude for the ways of the sword. The user is able to wield a sword with great proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing them to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimate large objects or areas, cutting through hard materials such as steel, and even hold back their strength to deal damage to their foes without killing them. The user is also able to operate with little or no effort, deliver skillful strikes to weak points with great precision. This ability also allows the users to become naturally skilled with multiple swords or any bladed weapon regardless of shape or size to suit their needs in combat. Applications *Great skill and proficiency in wielding a blade or blades. *Cut with great precision, speed, and strength. *Incredibly fast weapon control. *Cut only and exactly what the user wants. *Counter an enemy's attacks and use their own strength against them. *Cutting with swords. *Deflection *Dual Wielding and/or Multi-Weapon Wielding *Impale with a sword. *Pulverization with a sword. *Razor Wind cutting and slicing using the air. *Slash Projection Variations *Sheathed Blade Proficiency *Whip Sword Proficiency *Vibroweapon Proficiency Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Empathic Weaponry *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Shieldmanship *Intuitive Aptitude *Metal Manipulation *Sentient Weaponry *Soul-Bound Weaponry *Sword Manipulation *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Creation *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Proficiency Touch *If users posses energy capabilities, they may be able to perform: **Energy Blades **Spatial Slicing **Temporal Slicing **Sword Beam Emission **Weapon Energizing Limitations *Slicing through solid objects (Bricks, Metals, Lava etc.) would destroy most conventional weaponry (non-enchanted steel weapons, etc.) *User may be heavily reliant on sword-based combat and can be vulnerable if their swords are destroyed or taken away. *May be limited to close range combat, which can have difficulty against opponents that can fight at a distance. Known Users See also: Implausible Fencing Powers. Known Swords Some swords are the source of known or unkown power, others are simply a preferred item of a known user, some of these include: *Archenemy (Fairy Tail) *Master Sword (The Legend of Zelda series) *Four Sword (The Legend of Zelda series) *The Sword of Truth (Legend of the Seeker/Sword of Truth series) *Icingdeath (Forgotten Realms) *Samehada (Naruto) *Lightsabers (Star Wars) *Zanpakuto (Bleach) *Katanas/Sabers (CODE:LYOKO; wielded by Ulrich Stern) *Zweilander (CODE: LYOKO; wielded by William Dunbar) *Excalibur (The Once and Future King) *Six-Fingered Sword (The Princess Bride) *Tessaiga (Inuyasha) *Tenseiga (Inuyasha) *Banyru (Inuyasha) *The Ten Commandments (Rave Master; wielded by Haru Glory) *True Dragon Sword (Ninja Gaiden) *The Power Sword (He-Man and The Masters Of The Universe) *Saba (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *Mugen (D Gray Man) *Keyblade (Kingdom Hearts) *Soul Edge (Soul Calibur) *Soul Calibur (Soul Calibur) *Absolution Sword (CreativeZoneHappyPlaceLand) *Christ (Black Cat) *Imagine Blade(Black Cat) *Z Sword (Dragon Ball) *Spin Swords (Power Rangers Samurai) *Sword of Acorns (Sonic the Hedgehog/Archie Comics) *Soul Reaver/Blood Reaver (Legacy of Kain) *Blade of Olympus (God of War) *Blades of Chaos/Athena/Exile (God of War) *Power Swords (Warhammer 40000) *The Kensei sword (Heroes) *Harusame (Shaman King) *Futunomitama no Turugi (Shaman King) *Rei Ken/Spirit Sword (Yu Yu Hakusho) *The Wailing Dark (Asura's Wrath) *Sword of Omens (ThunderCats) *Sword of Plun-Darr (ThunderCats) *Magna Blade (Generator Rex) *Yoru (One Piece) *Shusui (One Piece) *The Sword (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Reiki (Tenjho Tenge) *Excaliferb(Phineas and Ferb) *Star Saber (Transformers Armarda) *Energon Sword/Megatron's Sword (Transformers Energon) *Rebellion (Devil May Cry series) *Yamato (Devil May Cry series) *The Starsaber (Transformers series) *Kylie's Sword (Shadow Falls) *Soul Sword ( DC Comics) *Anaklusmos (Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus: wielded by Percy Jackson) *Althena's Sword (Lunar series) Category:Powers Swordsmanship Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Peak Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Real Powers